


The Devil’s Weak Spot

by Podzadise (someawkwardwhitebech), someawkwardwhitebech



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha Amenadiel, Alpha Chloe, Alpha Dan, Alpha Mazikeen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Homophobia, Lucifer being vulnerable, Lucifer gets protected, Lucifer has a pack, M/M, Omega Lucifer, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Mazikeen, Rare Moments, The Devil is insecure, but thats okay, but they exist i swear, dont worry, homophobic, omega!Lucifer, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-10-26 09:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/Podzadise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/someawkwardwhitebech/pseuds/someawkwardwhitebech
Summary: Everyone knows Lucifer to be suave, smooth, and ever so self-confident.No one knows he has a vulnerable side. At least not until the ‘season’ hits and his persona flips.





	1. Chapter 1

The Devil wore tuxedoes and expensive luxurious articles of fabric. 

The Devil, himself, did not cry or beg, he did not whimper or act like his role in society was some cumbucket or whore for reproduction.

Although it was his role in society. But it did not become visible until he had stepped foot on human soil and invested a year or so into its universe.

What a deliberate ‘fuck you’ from his father, wouldn’t you say?

After all, there was an abundance of normal betas and highly worshipped alphas, but most omegas were either enslaved/kidnapped for human trafficking, sold from their families, packs, or parents for necessary wealth, or free to do as they please under such extreme bigotry and prejudice.

Or well, ya know, oppressed and suffocated under the two higher up roles of society.

The Devil wasn’t knowledgeable of these roles until the first month of his stay with humans.

He learned he had no apparent scent, which meant he was a normal beta who would raise a family with a wife.

Though, the thought still grossed him out to settle down, it was a relief to not be a power hungry prick like his dad, God, and not to be some power sub whore.

It was until a year or two had passed that he was cornered.

His club was booming and thrilling to all, accepted even the underdog whores of society and offered them jobs that both protected them and paid for their debts or lives.

But this pissed many Alphas off, enough to commit a crime, or a felony if you wish.

Cornered behind his club, five Alpha dogs and their whore of the night who danced for his club stood basically in the open yet challenged him with snarls and growls.

Challenging him to try and leave, perhaps.

”To what do I owe the pleasure, gentleman?”

The scent of blossoms from the Omegan dancer mixed with a newer, less subtle but more sweet scent.

A hemp mint brewing tea filled the air with its scent, a few Alphas sniffing at the club owner.

”A whore- he’s a whore! A bed ridden slut!”

The Devil, himself, could not have hoped for better odds when they stepped too near.

His eyes blazed fire in a fight or flight response and he barely pointed a hand before one went flying into the wall behind them.

An Alpha flared his nostrils, trousers tightening at his crotch as the scent grew.

He snapped his jaws and launched at the club owner, fingers and palms sprawling for his buttons.

One claw clipped the button down shirt, slicing at the Omega’s chest.

It did no harm but the realization did not hit the Alpha through his aroused haze.

The other hand flicked a finger on Lucifer’s waistband, tipping the fabric into shreds and messily palming the Omega’s outline through his briefs.

Lucifer smashed a fist into the Alphas chest and huffed, watching them regroup and eye his torn clothes with hunger.

The devil eyes were not working on them.

Another launched, this time joined by another Alpha, and they pinned him against the wall.

One nipped the pulse point of his neck, the Omegan heat scent drifting stronger.

It wafted out of the alleyway and into the parking lot, alerting more than what was against his front.

The situation spiraled out of control.


	2. A Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some thugs caught a case with the devil- not that they suffered through much.

Several dead bodies in an alleyway- Chloe Decker did not suspect her morning to begin like this.

Not with blood painting the concrete and melted flesh sticking to brick.

Ella seemed at a loss here, "Where do I..."

"Test for DNA of the victims. Use the... yeah."

Detective Dan seemed out of it for a moment, "What could have caused this? A bomb?"

"No residue or explosive results," Chloe started but paused, "Blowtorch?"

The air was stale and awkward, uncomfortable with the last possible thought.

"Do we have any witnesses?"

"One. A Mister MorningStar? Weird name, but he's a club owner, has a statement most likely."

Dan pondered, "Was he the caller?"

"No. He wasn't. Must have been traumatic..."

\- - - - - - - - -

Lucifer sat comfortably in his club, lounging on one of the many pastel blue light-up beanbag chairs.

The Detective glanced oddly at him but chose a seat for herself.

"What brings you, Detective? A drink or two? Maybe a date with the devil?"

She looked him up and down, "No. I have a few questions about a certain crime you've recently witnessed."

"Oh, well shoot away, my dear. What crime is it? The crime of adultery, perhaps?"

"Uh- No, we were hoping you could actually-" she waved an arm around vaguely, "explain what occurred in the alley just North of your club. Someone stated they spotted you as a witness to the crime."

His expression hardened momentarily and he visibly gulped, adjusting his tie, "I haven't an idea what you mean, Detective."

"You were spotted near the crime scene last night, the caller said you appeared disheveled and-" she paused, looking over her notes, glancing up at him with a sudden interest, "in heat?"

The club owner simply snorted, "Dear Detective, it's quite rude to shove that phrasing so out there. Do I appear as an Omega? Perhaps you have the wrong club owner. I'll show you the doo-"

"Several Alphas from here last night claimed you were sweating and your clothing was ruffled when you came back-" she stood up and he mirrored her, "they stated you smelled sweet but didn't have a chance to check on you because you ran upstairs."

He paused and swallowed again, nervously, before straightening his tie and trying once more, "I was out having fun. But I was in no alley."

She lowered her voice, peering at his bartender lady who appeared to be glaring spikes into her body, "Do you need a rape kit done on you? Is that what happened? Did you kill those men?"

The devil tried desperately to keep the blazing crimson eyes back as he straightened his back and defiantly rose his chin, "Detective. The devil shows no weakness, has no weakness. Now, I'd like for that gorgeous body to head out of those beautiful, new club doors.

She spared him and his bartender one more glance, sniffed the air once, and headed out for her car.


	3. A Snarling bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detective Decker is fairly interested in the hidden Omega club owner and the crime of the alleyway being such a mystery has also caught her eye.

The Club, despite the recent incident that Lucifer swept under the rug, kept it's bangers on all night long continuously as it usually had. However, an invasive, intriguing Alpha scent had joined the sweaty, musky grounds of ferocity.

Lucifer sniffed around for a moment, simply stuck on the head-splitting scent drifting on his club territory. A sensitive growl ripped through his throat as he spotted its source.

A runaway from the previous incident, an escapee of the alleyway.

The invasive scent spoke for itself, this man was searching here for the Omega that destroyed his pack and escaped his clutches.

The smartest Alpha of the bunch who hid like a coward, ran like a coward, and led his group into Lucifer's alleyway.. like an idiot.

He bit his lip and silenced the feral growls tearing through the essence of his being.

There was a single Alpha, a single person, who knew for a fact that the club owner of the finest nightclub establishment in LA, was an Omega.

That son of a bitch was the one who fetched his pack on a lone Omega, club owner or not, and threatened rape in seconds.

Mazikeen stood between him and this man, her inner Alpha snarling at the scent wavering from Lucifer. As pack members, the two could scent each other's emotions.

Lucifer nearly hit himself for getting carried away.

He stepped forth, placing a hand at Mazikeen's waist, "Maize."

"Of course," she murmured, turning away towards the bar, watching from afar as a backup.

The Devil stepped closer, reaching out to grab the man's wrist invitingly, lovingly, _carelessly._

_He would take this man upstairs and rip him apart. Then burn him alive and drain his blood from his body-_

A sudden lady stepped close to him, dressed in a button-up shirt and slacks.

The detective from before stopped his hand, turning towards the Alpha he was after and cocking her gun.

Lucifer widened his eyes a bit at her motions, glancing at her in wonder and complete confusion.

"Detective, I-"

The gun cocked right against his head and the Alpha froze up.

His hand, buried in a frightened omega lady's skirt, retreated fast to fly into the air.

"Hey-"

"Shut up. You're coming with me."

She glanced warily at the club owner, then back to her catch, and fled out the door with him in cuffs, still speaking to him in an authoritative tone.

Lucifer watched her flee the zone, scented the air she captivated once, then twice.

His heart thrummed a bit and he hissed. His skin felt tingly.

He left for the bar, barked an order at Mazikeen, and disappeared upstairs. Alone.

* * *

A rapping at the wall near the elevator startled him from his thoughts, leaving him a little dazed at first.

He sent a captivated, slightly confused glance at his elevator, recognized the female detective from before.

He scoffed, cleared up fast, and put up a front of bravado and clarity.

"Yes, Detective?"

She seemed stumped for words at his transition.

"Decker, correct? Have you come for a drink? Put such a foul man away fast."

She huffed and stepped closer, alarming the Omega nearly instantly.

"I handed him off to the police, no problems anymore."

Lucifer watched her every move like that of a hawk.

"Why'd you react like that earlier?"

"React like what, Detective?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him, "Are you afraid of Alphas, Mr. Morningstar?"

"Nonsense, Detective, I merely seduce the ones in my club. You might be next, you know."

"Perhaps the ones that were in the alleyway?"

He felt a twinge of pain hit him in the base of his neckline and coughed it away, offering a quick, sly smile.

"Oh, absolutely not. Melted Alphas simply are not my type."

He stepped towards his bar to pour himself a clean glass.

"Lucifer."

He halted his movement, head rushing in seconds and heart thrumming like before.

"Yes... Detective?"

"We believe you were a victim of rape."

His heart thrummed normally once more and he sighed in relief, pouring thick, golden liquid into his clean shot glass.

"Is that so?"

"Tell us what happened there. Tell us at the station, you can file it as self-defense or that someone came to your rescue."

The Devil swung around in furious anger, nearly sloshing his drink and spilling it, "I do not need a rescue, Detective. Nor have I been touched without my permission."

"Mr. Morningstar, we can help you. It's not a rescue and we won't do more than what you want from us."

"Then stand there, do nothing, walk away. This case disinterests me."

His hackles metaphorically rose, defensive fangs at the ready, and he appeared prepped to pounce and kill if necessary.

This was one feisty Omega, not quite one to be messed with.

The detective pursed her lips, stepping closer towards the bar and holding out her hand.

He overlooked it and huffed in response, "I do not need my hand to be held, Dete-"

"The drink. You're giving me a migraine, Lucifer."

He stared longingly at her, with both confusion and the grace of a kitten.

"Well?"

He simply nodded, pouring a glass and handing it to her.

She chuffed soothingly before she drank, probably blessing her drink with her pheromones.

The damned things were already drifting among his freshly Omega scented nest- 

But the smell wasn't invasive at all... it felt... at home.

A sense of warmth filled his chest and his knees nearly buckled beneath him.

This was too strong for him-

He felt like he was both drowning and sleeping all at once.

"De-"

With a final, interrupting gulp, she finished and set down the glass then turned away.

"Call me, if you need anything."

With another step, she was gone through the elevator doors and downstairs among the crowds of enticing, grinding bodies.

He felt light-headed all of a sudden.

He felt sleepy-

His heart was racing-

Thoughts were scrambling-

But he felt safe.

He felt really safe.


	4. Back Again

He was feverish- The room more humid, darker than before.

Dark blood-red curtains slid closed to prevent the sun's morning rays from entering.

Though the cold, blaring air conditioner of his penthouse was afloat, he was slick- Lightly tanned back muscles sheening with sweat.

Every drop of sweat had his skin _crawling_\- aching for something, _someone_ to touch it.

His own scent seemed to entice his arousal more, almost like an endless loop of shivering, whimpering- whining...

He was _whining_\- a high keen through closed lips that reminded him of a kicked puppy.

With a shiver, he leaned up from the sheets, naked, sweating, eyes ablaze and a shuddering sigh peaking past his lips.

His hips stuttered as he straightened, akin to a lazy thrust but not for pleasure- almost through instinct.

He couldn't handle this heat- by the devil himself, it felt worst than hell's eternal flames!

Lucifer heard a familiar ding from behind him, a scent drifting through his Omegan mind.

It was safe- safe. So very safe...

* * *

"Mister Morningstar?"

He perked up, another whine building in his blazed throat- dry, so very dry when everything else was soaked and wet.

He tried not to move much, staying quiet.

Every limb was screaming for her attention, the slick doubling at the scent of an Alpha.

The devil himself was getting overcome by such a lustful haze.

"Lucifer?"

He keened, back arching slightly in his seated position as he nearly ruts himself senseless against the satin, crinkled sheets.

"Detective"

His voice was breathless, a sigh in his words.

He heard her gasp, cloudy glazed eyes shifting to her clouded form. He panted so openly, hands grasping tight at the sheets.

He already looked like a mess to Chloe- a beautiful mess that had yet to come undone.

He was kneeling, legs tucked so delicately beneath his form, back slightly arched and his fists clenching the sheets between his quivering thighs.

Her eyes were clouding- glazing over fast.

She blinked them uneasily, hand rising to cover her mouth, papers crinkling in her grip.

"Lucifer-"

The man in question nearly whimpered, his name falling from her lips softly- breathlessly.

He nearly bucked his hips, holding himself taut and still under her gaze, mouth falling open with every breath. 

He could feel the drool pooling in his mouth from just her scent and the feel of her eyes on his skin, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes from the sheer frustration of it all.

Before he could ask her to stay or beg her to make a mess of him- she was gone, the elevator dinging behind her and a whimper falling from his lips.


End file.
